IoT (Internet of Things) devices such as sensors, smart appliances and even shoes are burdening networks along with conventional devices such as smart phones and tablet computing devices. For example, refrigerators, temperature sensors, and shoes can have network connectivity and send data from applications to associated servers, for example.
These stations can be BYOD (bring your own device) stations, such as a personal smartphone, that are not controlled by an entity or organization, as are the company computers and terminals which are known to and controlled by the network. As a result, it is more difficult to recognize an IoT device versus a rogue device on the network.
What is needed is a robust technique to identify IoT attacks from heuristic analysis of data being sent by IoT devices over a window of time.